Home alone with Vanya
by zero434
Summary: Maddy leaves Ivan and their son alone for a week... enough said  Fem!CanxRus
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

**Home Alone with Vanya**

It was a sunny Sunday morning and all was well, except for one house hold.

"Maddy you must be joking." Ivan said as he grabbed his wife's arm.

"No Ivan, now you might as well face it! I will be back in a week, call me if there is any problem." She kissed him on the cheek then on lips and then she crouched down kissed the miniature copy of Ivan and patted his head.

"Now John, be good for daddy ok? Oh and take care of Mister Kumajimi ok. Mommy will be back in a week. Love you." And with that Maddy shut the door and left her awkward 7 years old son with her... well her loving and kind husband... Ivan.

"So... " Ivan turned to his son. When he received the request from his beloved wife to take a week of work he was thinking that she was planning a type of vacation for them. He certainly did not expect to be assign as a baby sitter for week. Turns out Maddy had to go down to the U.S to support her sister, Ally at the last week of her pregnancy. Don't take this the wrong way. Ivan loved his son... he just never really spent much time with him. Being busy with his business both here in Canada and Russia did not give him much time for Father-son bonding.

Of course being married to the woman he did. The shy and sneaky Madeline he now has a week's worth of bonding time with John. His miniature clone save for the glasses something he inherited form his mother. They had well off and would have been able to hire a nanny but Maddy had been repulsed by the idea saying "John has a mother and a father and that is enough. He will never have a need for a nanny! Over my dead body!" and with that Ivan knew there was no getting away from his duty.

"Um so are you hungry...?"

John gave Mr. Kumajirou a tight squeeze and nodded.

"Ok... let's go cook something then." With that Ivan shakily offered his hand to his son and when John took hold of his hand Ivan felt that this week won't be so bad.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Ivan looked around the once spotless kitchen table and the maple syrup and paper towel covered John. They were in the middle of eating the pancake they had made (which of course did not taste anything like Maddy's.) when the phone rang, so of course Ivan went to answer it. After threatening the telemarketer he went back to the kitchen and saw the big blobby mess that was his son.

"What happened here?" Ivan didn't mean to sound mad but apparently he did and John flinched back.

"I-I was trying to p-put more m-map-ple on and I-I *hic* didn't mean to I-" and with that the little boy broke down into tears.

Ivan was frozen on the spot. He didn't know what had just happened. One minute he was talking to an annoying telemarketer the next he had a blubbering seven years old.

John quickly got down his seat and ran to Ivan clinging on to his leg.

"Please *hic*don't be mad at me! I sorry daddy!"

Ivan plucked out his son from his leg and pulled him up so the kid was facing him but was an arm's length away. He looked over John's face. It filled with maple syrup, pieces of paper towel, tear stained and well, covered in snot.

The room was silent for the pass minute except for the sniffles and hiccups coming from the small boy.

Finally Ivan found his voice and said.

"I'm not mad."

"You aren't?" the boy managed to say and titled his head to the side.

"That's right, but how did this happened?" Ivan asked still keeping his son an arm's length away. John pointed to Mr. Kumajirou who was sitting on the table covered in maple syrup.

"Mr. Kumajirou said he wanted more maple syrup on pancakes so I tried to put more but the maple was heavy and it slipped and spilled and then Mr. Kumajirou said you don't like messy kids so I tried to clean up but then the paper towel was being very mean and complicated and it attacked me and then-"Before John could continue he Ivan started to walk towards the washroom.

"Ok, ok I get it." Ivan gave his son a smile. I wasn't the usual smile he would give people like his employees. I was the kind of smile he would give Maddy when she does something clumsy.

"You do? You're not mad? You don't hate messy boy?" he chuckled and put his son down in the tub and crouched down so he was eye level with him.

"Da. I do and no I am not and no I don't hate messy boys but I just don't like them so you will have to get cleaned up." Ivan turned on the shower.

**Three hours later.**

Ivan was now sitting on the couch with his son watching some show about a squirrel... after cleaning up the kitchen table, putting Mr. Kumajirou in the wash while convincing John that the bear would enjoy being clean again and that it would not be lonely or drown while in the wash and then taking a shower himself.

In the past few hours he had spent with his son he had found out that.

One- don't live John with a giant pitcher of maple syrup (and tell Maddy to buy a smaller for John).

Two- check the temperature of the water before turning on the shower if you don't want a sticky kid suddenly latching on to you covering you with maple stickiness.

three- don't ever putting Mr. Kumajirou in the wash don't tell John in order to avoid being called a" Mr. Kumajirou murderer".

"Daddy what's for lunch?" he looked at his son.

"What would you want?"

"Pancake!" John said with a smile.

**NEXT CHAPTER: JOHN GOES TO SCHOOL.**

**John's whole name is John Pierre Braginsky**

**John English equivalent to Ivan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

**Home Alone with Vanya**

"Daddy, wake up! Wake up!" Was what Ivan heard as he got the wind knocked out of him as the weight of his son settled on his gut. He slowly opened his eyes to see John smiling at him.

"Daddy you promised pancake! C'mon!" And with that the child dashed out the room and Ivan was left in his and Maddy's room in silence. He gave a sigh, looked at the clock; it was seven am. He got up from the bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen as he played out last night's event.

**Flashback of Last Night.**

_It was six in the evening and Ivan and John were sitting on the couch in the living room staring at each other, one wearing a smile that would have a normal person running for the hills the other had a pout and watery eyes. They stayed like that for a good five minutes until Ivan slumped back on the couch._

"_Son." He said accompanied with an exasperated sigh._

"_Dad." His some replied mimicking his father's sigh._

"_You are not eating pancakes for dinner. We already had them for breakfast and lunch! Don't you want to eat something else?" Ivan looked at his son. The boy's pout deepen and John looked away from his father as he tightened hugged the new washed Mr. Kumajirou._

"_Mama would let me eat pancake..."_

"_Really now?"_

_John sniffled a bit before giving out a small sob and shook his head._

"_Are you crying again?" Ivan asked._

"_N-no...*hiccup*" He pulled his son to his lap and made John look him on the face._

"_Oh, what's this you are crying!" and as he said that the boy burst into tears._

_Ivan was lost for words. Were kids really this sensitive or was he doing something wrong here._

"_Um...John" the boy heard his name being called and stopped his crying._

"_Y-yes daddy?" he wiped his nose Mr. Kumajirou._

"_John...I-I'm not mad or anything..."_

"_R-really?" the looked up with dewy eyes._

"_Da."_

"_Even though I lied about being allowed to eat pancakes all the time?"_

"_Da."_

"_Oh." Then John looked down no knowing what else to say._

"_Ok we can have pancakes for dinner but tomorrow we are not having any."_

"_Yay!" the rushed out the living room and went straight to the kitchen but stopped for a few moments and turned back to his father._

"_Um... daddy I...um was that langaug..."_

_Ivan was about to answer when his cell phone rang._

"_Privet?"_

"_Allo mon cher!"_

_Ivan saw his son sigh and go into the Kitchen. Good. Now he can talk the mother who was probably the cause of his son's pancake addiction._

"_Maddy! Why didn't you tell me our son is obsessed with pancakes?"_

"_Huh?" Maddy was expecting an "I miss you dear" but she will just have to do with that._

"_I don't know what to do! He wanted pancakes in the morning, he wants pancakes for lunch and for a snack and now guess what he wants for dinner?"_

"_uh... Pancakes?"_

"_Yes!" Maddy can't help but laugh. _

"_Ok, let me talk to him."_

_Ivan followed John to the kitchen and he spotted his son taking out one of their big mixing bowls. The bowl was holding it with both hands and was watching it intently as he made his way to the table._

"_John, your um...mommy wants to talk to you." Ivan felt a bit awkward referring to his wife as 'mommy'_

_The boy look like he was about to cry again._

"_Is she mad?" he said as he looked down his feet._

"_No she just wants to talk to you." He said stepping closer to his son._

"_Ok..." he took the phone with both his hands from his father and ran out the kitchen._

_Ivan couldn't help but compare his son to a little bunny scurrying away to its whole._

_There was silence for quite some time before Ivan decided he should start on dinner... Which was: you guessed it! Pancakes!_

_**In the other room with John, Mr. Kumajirou, Mommy and daddy's cell phone.**_

"_H-hello mommy." The boy's voice hitched due to the fact that he still thinks that he is in trouble._

"_Hello mon chou, how is everything over there with daddy?" the boy sat on the living room couch and happily swished his legs._

"_It's really nice! Daddy it awesome! He cooked me pancakes for breakfast and lunch and for snack and now he is making me some for dinner!" he said enthusiastically. John really likes his daddy; he's tall and big and had the nicest smile he had seen! Well his mommy had the nicest smile ever and that girl from school named Nicky also had a nice smile but his dad's smile was definitely somewhere at the top of the list!_

"_Did he now!" Maddy faked surprise and chuckled. _

"_Yes! Oh and he wasn't mad when I spilled maple syrup but he did say he didn't like messy boys so I had to take a shower and then he put Mr. Kumajirou in the wash! But he said Mr. Kumajirou would e ok and-and" before he continued he noticed that said bear was not with him and started to panic but then remembered he let him on the table._

"_Something wrong sweetie?" asked Maddy at the sudden stop of her son's speedy speech._

"_Oh. Nothing's wrong. I just forgot Mr. Kumajirou in the kitchen but I'm sure daddy is keeping an eye on him so he doesn't cause any trouble!"_

"_Oh! That's great! Say do you and Mr. Kumajirou miss mommy?" she said in a pouty voice._

"_Yes!"_

"_Yay! Oh, and son."Maddy's voice dropped to a lower tone at the end. John stiffened up again._

"_Yes mommy."_

"_No more pancakes for tomorrow."_

_**Back in the kitchen.**_

_As Ivan mixed the batter he heard a sudden cry coming from the living room. He was about to go when he spotted the white stuffed bear on the table. He grabbed the bear and made his way to the living room and saw his son crying into his cell phone._

"_But mommy! I love pancakes! I-I mommy no!"_

_Seeing his son in distress he could not help but feel something tugging at his heart strings and scooped up his son from the couch and shake his a bit just as he had seen his big sister do sister when Natalia had cried when they were little._

"_It's ah... it's ok um.. Don't cry."_

"_No! Pancakes! No mommy no!" he son said with such sadness that he almost felt like crying himself. He took the phone from his son's grip and heard Maddy speaking on the other side._

"_John c'mon love it's not healthy to always eat pancakes!"_

"_Maddy?"_

"_Oh Ivan it's you. Ha Ha I guess I should have told you that John can be a tad bit stubborn when it comes to pancakes cakes." She said with dry humour._

"_Reminds me of a certain somebody da?"_

"_Uh ha ha ha ... yeah Well he is not usually this obsess with them! He usually just demands them during breakfast..."_

"_Well, no worries I will try to deal with it." Although he had no idea how._

"_Think you can handle it?"_

"_Da." Nyet, Ivan thought._

"_Ok. Oh and he has School tomorrow so get him to bed by eight-thirty, you know where his school is yeah?"_

"_Da, da don't worry about it I will call you back."_

"_Ok. Love you."_

"_Oh uh y-yes I love you too." Ivan felt his cheek redden as he let go of the words and as if Maddy could see him she laugh a little thinking how cute her husband must have looked._

"_Ok call me in an hour?"_

"_Sure." Ivan ended the call and out the phone in his pocket and patted his son's back. He walked back to the kitchen and put his son on one of the kitchen chairs. John was sniffling and was covering his face with his arm._

"_P-Pancake *sob*no mommy.*sniffle*" was all Ivan could hear. He took pulled his son's arms down and he saw red puffy eye's from crying behind tear stained glasses and snot dripping down his nose that John tried to wipe with his sleeves..._

"_John."_

"_Yes daddy.*sob*" the sobbing boy said._

"_Why do like pancakes so much?"_

"_B-because they are awesome *sniffle*" _

_Ivan felt his eyebrow twitch. 'Wow that's sounds irritatingly like some I know.' He thought. And to prove his theory John continued to say._

"_My teacher Mr. Gilly; he said we could call him that but his real name is Gilbert. *sniffle*Told me that you also love cooking pancake all the time! He heard me telling my friends on how you took a w-week off work to spend time with me while mommy is away and how awesome it was going to be cause I get to spend time with you and then he drop in and said that y-you guys go waaaaaaay back and that you guys were really close! He said- he said you have Pancake happiness syndrome!" John sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve again but before he could do it Ivan stopped him grab a paper towel and wiped John's nose for him. The boy mumbled a thank you and continued with his tale._

"_He said you would love to cook pancakes everyday so-so yeah I want you to be happy s-so *sniff*I just wanted to make you happy!" _

_Ivan sighed. 'Damn you Gilbert'_

"_Look son." He paused and brought up the tissue and wiped John's nose again._

"_I do like making pancakes but I don't want you to get a-a t-tummy ache from eating too much pancake... that would make me sad, Da?"The words felt foreign to him but it he knew it would put his son at ease._

_There was a moment of silence...well except when John sniffled._

"_Really?" queried the boy._

"_Da." The boy seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded._

"_Daddy is 'Da' Russian?" the boy asked. The question seemed random to Ivan but he nodded none the less._

"_Oh cool! Can you teach me Russian?" The bigger of the two froze. 'Oh my God he doesn't know the language of mother Russia!' was what was going through his head._

"_Of course son! You will learn how to speak the language of mother Russia!" he replied with such conviction. John smiled he was finally going to be able to speak his father's language. His mother and Aunt Kat offered to teach him but he wanted his daddy to do it. It also gave him a chance to send time with his daddy._

"_Yay! Ok now we eat pancakes" Ivan sighed but continued making the pancakes. After dinner John seems to be really tired from all the crying he had done. Ivan noticed this and ushered the boy to bed but not before making him brush his teeth and all those other things._

"_Ok sleep well." Ivan was about to leave when John caught the sleeve of his turtle neck._

"_Pancake for breakfast?" the boy asked with half lidded eyes. Ivan was tempted to say no but nodded to his son instead. One more couldn't hurt. He made his way to his room and remembered that he had yet to call his wife._

_After he told her what happened Maddy commented on how sweet her hubby was. Of course this lead to a blushing and sputtering Ivan, he didn't mention what Gilbert had to do with this event. He had a special way of dealing with that fool on his own. After a few more minutes of idle chatter which always left Ivan red at the ears Maddy told him not to forget to bring John to school tomorrow and said their goodbyes which was not unlike the one in they share earlier. With that Ivan hit the hay with one thought in his mind. 'Kill Gilbert.'_

_**END OF FLASH BACK.**_

They had just finished breakfast, making a sandwich for his son's lunch and now he was getting John ready to go out in the autumn breeze.

"You have all your school things da?" Ivan said as he buttoned up John's coat. The boy nodded.

"Ok then we will be going now." and with that Ivan stood up and held his son's hand and ventured out with the thought that that had occupied his mind since last night. 'Just wait for me Gilbert.'

Somewhere in John's school a certain albino sneeze and felt that oh so familiar shiver down his spine.

"Oh crap." Was all that Albino said.

**ZERO434: SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY TWO WEEKS IT JUST SCHOOL IS VERY CHAOTIC AND I HATE PRE-CALCULUS! ALSO I KNOW I GOT KIND OFF OF TRAC WITH THIS ONE BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE JOHN AT SCHOOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

**Home Alone with Vanya**

To say that the walk to school was fun would be a lie. A few blocks down Ivan noticed the stares him and his son where gathering. Most of them where filled with worry, though there were a couple of high school girls that stared at them for a moment then scurried off giggling when he glared at them.

As far as Ivan knew he wasn't doing anything wrong. He was holding his son's hand so that he would not get lost; he was dressed in his favourite beige trench coat; he was wearing his scarf so the scars on his neck would not be visible. There was nothing wrong with that right? Oh and he was also smiling! Like he always did when he was at work... well people scurry away but at least the people at work had manners to not stare at others. Maybe Toris would be able explain this strange phenomenon to him when he goes back to work next week.

He looked down to his son and saw the smile on his face his cheek tinted red from being outside in the cold, his glasses fogging up a bit. Ivan thought back to the moment he first held his son in his arms. He was so... adorable, tiny, fragile and delicate. Now, his son was bigger though it seemed that he was a tad bit...sensitive; he was also still very adorable. He remembers the warm filling holding his son gave him; a great warm fluffy, feeling filling his chest.

He felt bad though... not being there for his son most the time. Now that he thought about it he wasn't even there when John had taken his first steps. Maddy emailed him a video instead. He remembered being at Russia at the time... for business related reasons. He felt himself tear up. He hadn't really had the best of childhood. Most off his life he had spent working, even when he was a kid. Now he was missing out on his child childhood just like he's own father. At least his father had an excuse... he was a drunk. But Ivan what excuse did he have?

He didn't know what else to do with his life but study and work. That was until he met Maddy. But now that he had what he had always wished for: A family. But he didn't know what to do now that he had what he had always wanted. It was a strange and scary time just like when he had first arrived to this foreign land all does years ago. So he did what he had always done, what he always did: Work.

"Daddy?" he looked down at his son again and saw a concerned look in his eyes.

"Daddy, are you crying?" Ivan quickly brought his gloved hand to wipe his face and noticed that there were tears. The boy pulled his father away from the side walk on sat him down on one of benches on the side. Once they were at the same eye level, John said.

"Are you scared of going to school?" John tilted his head to the side. Ivan smile and shook his head.

"No son. Daddy was just thinking of... well let's just say it's grown up stuff ok."

"Ok but whatever grown up stuff it is then it better stop making father cry or else I will sick monsieur Kumajirou on it!" threatened the child which such seriousness that Ivan could not help but give a light chuckle.

John turned to his father with a pout. "What! Don't laugh! Monsieur Kuma is a dangerous beast when he wants to be!" Ivan ruffled his son's hair and tried to suppress the chuckle that was sure to come.

"Ok I believe you da."

After a few minutes of walking they had arrived at John's school and as they walk towards the front doors everybody's eyes were fixed onto the odd pair. Well they were mostly looking at Ivan with poorly concealed terror and at John with worry. 'Who was this scary man who was holding the cutest and sweetest boy in school hostage?' was what was going through their mind.

John looked around to see his friends standing at their usual spot in the morning where the waiting for him. They look like they have just seen a ghost and now that John thought about it everybody was staring at them the same way. The child merely shrugs it off and waved at his friends whom in return dashed towards him and pulled him away from the strange, scary man.

Ivan was used to the kind of stares he was getting at the moment. He always got them when he was out on a date with Maddy. Really it was no surprise but what was a surprise was when his son was all of the sudden taken away from him. He saw two small children dragging his precious son away for him. Out of paternal instinct that Ivan didn't even know he had, he lunged at the children and grabbed his son away from them and hugged him protectively to his chest.

The two children looked at him in surprise. The girl with blond hair and brown eyes who reminded him of a German employee of his and his Italian wife, looked like she was going to cry but the boy who looked strangely like Ivan's cousin Berwald looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Let go of John you big bogie man!" and proceeded on hitting him.

Before Ivan could do anything John yelled at the boy... well more like whisper yelled like what Maddy did when she was yelling at people. "Don't hit my daddy Landon!"

The small boy abruptly stopped

"Y-our daddy...?"

"Yes my dad!" John yelled from his elevated place.

"But his so- so big and tall!" the boy called Landon said.

"Well I'm big and tall too!" countered John.

"But he scary and your cute! He can't be your dad!"

"He isn't scary! My dad is cuddly like a giant teddy bear!"

Ivan felt a blush creep into his face. A Cuddly teddy bear...

Ivan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a "Kesesesesesesesesese." Coming form the school doors. He turned to see well the owner of the most annoying laugh to ever exist. Gilbert.

"Long time no see Ivan Kesesese!"

**TBC**


End file.
